Give Her Away
by lara-sanders
Summary: Who gives this women, Hermione, in marraige to this man, Antonio?"


**Give Her Away**   
  


Ron Weasley gave a loud sigh as he stared blankly out the window, the warm sunlight that filtered in doing nothing to melt the chill in his heart. 

Today was the day. 

Leaning his head back against the wall, he closed his eyes gently. How had he let things get this far? Why hadn't he stopped them when he had the chance? 

Deep down, he knew why. His own stupid self. Too terrified to make a move should he be rejected, too scared that he should end up with nothing. The funny thing was, he'd ended up with nothing anyway. 

Hearing footsteps approaching from behind, he turned to see Harry coming towards him, a concerned look on his face. 

"You alright mate?" he asked gently on approach 

Ron let out a bitter laugh as he turned back to the window. 

"Why wouldn't I be? The sun is shining, the birds are singing and the woman I love is getting married. Yeah, everything's just peachy Harry." 

From behind him, Ron could hear Harry let out a sigh. It was a sigh he was used too, a sigh full of pity. Pity for poor Ron Weasley who had never got the guts to grab the woman he loved and was now going sit back and watch as she married someone else. He'd heard that sigh a lot in the last few weeks, ever since Hermione had announced her engagement. Each and every member of his family had uttered that sigh, usually accompanied by a pitying glance. He'd bet anything that if he turned around, Harry would be sporting one of those pitying looks too. 

Well, he was sick of it. He didn't want the pity, didn't deserve it. It was his fault, and his fault alone, after all. He'd lost her, even though he'd never had her, and he wished everyone else would accept it like he had. Why did they insist on telling him he still had a chance when he knew he didn't? 

Standing up, he turned to face Harry. 

"Thanks for your concern Harry, but it's really not necessary." 

He turned to walk away and heard Harry's voice calling after him. 

"Don't forget...you have to be back for the wedding. You have to...you know..." 

Ron paused for a second then continued to walk out the door as he shook his head sadly. Yes, he did know. She'd asked him the same time she'd told him she was getting married and the memory of it was burned into his mind, taunting him every second of the day.   
  
  


***

_It was a warm day, not long after the last of winter had melted away. Ron was lying in the backyard of the Burrow, enjoying the feeling of the warm sunshine on his face. _

_He was excited, for Hermione was coming over with news today, and he had some news of his own to share. _

_He was going to tell her. After 12 years of biting his tongue and hiding his feelings, Ron Weasley was finally ready to tell the woman of his dreams that he loved her. And he felt great about it. _

_A light popping sound signalled to him that someone had Apparated and he sat up quickly. _

_Hermione stood before him, flushed and excited. Her hair flew freely around her in the light breeze and her eyes were glowing with happiness. She was by no means a ravishing beauty, but to Ron's eyes, she was the epitome of perfection. _

_Ron smiled widely as he stood to greet her, embracing her tightly. _

_"I have something to tell you." He said, the excitement evident in his voice. He was going to tell her. He was finally going to tell her. _

_Hermione smiled. "I have something to tell you too!" She replied. _

_Ron paused. "Okay, you go first then." _

_"I'm getting married!" _

_Ron blinked. In one second the warm glow around his heart and frozen and he suddenly had trouble talking. _

_"You're...what?!" _

_"Getting married!" Hermione repeated, waving her hand in front of him animatedly, the diamond glinting in the sunlight. She was so excited that she missed Ron's sudden change of attitude _

_"To who?!" _

_Hermione laughed. "Who do you think? Antonio of course, I mean, he's only the guy I've been seeing now for nine months!" _

_"But...nine months, isn't that a bit soon?" _

_"Yes, well, Antonio couldn't wait. And I'm just so excited!" _

_Ron managed a weak smile as he felt himself swallowing his feelings. _

_"Oh, and there's another thing!" Hermione said excitedly, grabbing Ron's hands. "I have something to ask you. You've been my best friend for the last 12 years, you've always looked out for me. As you know...my...parent's won't be there..." Hermione let out a choked sob as she thought of her parents, some of the last of Voldemort's victims. Sniffling, she composed herself then looked back up at Ron. "So, I was wondering...would you give me away?" _

_Ron suddenly felt sick, as if the world had just caved in on him. Looking down at Hermione, eye's shining with happiness and joy, he knew he couldn't say no. _

_"Sure..." He muttered. "I'll do it." _

_Hermione smiled widely. "Oh thank you Ron! I knew I could count on you." She embraced him tightly and Ron felt himself hug her back awkwardly. _

_"So," Hermione said when she pulled back. "What did you want to tell me?" _

_"Oh it was nothing." Ron said bitterly. "Nothing of any importance"_   
  
  


***

... And that was how he'd ended up in this stupid predicament. 

_'Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_ Ron thought with each step he walked. It was all his stupid, goddamn fault! 

And now, to top it all off, he actually had to give Hermione away. In front of all his family and friends! 

Why couldn't she have asked Harry? At least then Ron could sit at the back of the church and pretend nothing was happening. 

But no, he was going to be smack bang at the front watching the entire thing. 

_'Stupid, stupid, stupid.'_

Not only that, but the guy she was marrying, wasn't some nasty, cruel bastard who he could hate. No, perfect Antonio was an advanced charms professor at Beauxbatons. He and Hermione had met at a teacher's conference in Switzerland where he'd charmed her by taking her skiing then falling over and breaking his leg when he tried to help her. 

Stupid, hard-working Antonio Lenoriarta with his morals and dedicated work ethic. 

What kind of a name was Antonio anyway? Antonio and Hermione Lenoriarta. That was 14 syllables! Way too many! 

No, Hermione needed to be with someone who had a simple, single-syllabled name. Like Ron for instance. Ron and Hermione Weasley had a very nice ring to it and only half the number of syllables too. 

'God he was so stupid!' He thought angrily, kicking a rock away with such force it smashed into little pieces by the sidewalk. 

Looking up, Ron found that in his anger, his feet had directed him through the familiar route to Hermione and Ginny's flat. Sorry, soon to be only Ginny's flat. Hermione would be moving into Antonio's huge double storey house. _'Perfect for raising a family,'_ he thought bitterly. Certainly better than his meagre one-roomed apartment 

Dragging his feet slowly up the stairs, he reached Hermione's door far sooner than he would have liked. Rapping quickly against the door, he heard a loud rustling of noise from behind then a voice call out "Who is it?" 

"It's me, Ron," he replied and heard sighs of relief from inside. 

The door opened and his sister smiled up at him resplendent her in bridesmaid dress. "Come on in, we were worried it was Antonio, you know the whole 'can't-see-the-bride-in-her-dress' thing." 

Ron gave a forced smile. "Well, it's just me..." He muttered, trailing off when he saw Hermione in front of him 

She looked absolutely radiant, like a creature sent from the heavens, so far above any mortal. 

Her usually wavy hair had been put into sleek curls that were piled on the top of her head, several wisps escaping and gently framing her face. Her eyes had a hint of gold shimmer around them and her lips had been painted a dark ruby-red. 

She wore the traditional white dress, made of a soft silk. It was backless, with a narrow v-neckline. It fell down to her feet, showing only the slightest glimpse of her silver heels. She held herself up tall and proud, yet her features were soft and excited. She was elegant and beautiful, yet simple and understated at the same time. 

"Hermione..." Ron whispered, "You look beautiful." 

Hermione smile radiantly and Ron felt as though he were in his own little bubble of happiness, as if **_he_** were the one marrying Hermione and making her happy. 

"Thank you. I hope Antonio thinks so too." 

Ron felt the bubble burst, and soon he was standing back in front of Hermione as she got ready to marry another man. 

Ginny noticed Ron's despondent demeanour and quickly instructed Lavender and Parvati to add the finishing touches to Hermione's hair and make-up. Excusing herself, she dragged her brother into the small kitchen and firmly shut the door, placing both a locking spell and silencing charm around the room. 

"Tea, Ron?" she asked casually, and Ron nodded blandly as Ginny bustled around the kitchen. Placing a steaming mug of hot liquid in front of him, Ginny sat down and watched. 

They sat together in silence, only broken by one or the other taking a sip from their cup. 

Assuming Ginny was waiting for him the say something, Ron finally spoke. "I should have told her a long time ago." 

Ginny watched her brother but didn't say anything. 

" I should have had the guts to **_do_** something about my feelings rather than just sit back and pretend like there was nothing. But it's too late now. There's nothing I can do," Ron added, running his hands through his hair. 

Ginny shook her head. "There's plenty you can do Ron. She's not Hermione Lenoriarta yet." 

Ron let out a bitter laugh. "Thanks for the suggestion Gin, but I'm not about to ruin my best friends chance at happiness." 

"But are you sure this is what Hermione wants?" Ginny asked, leaning forward. "Are you sure she wants to be Mrs Hermione Lenoriarta, or did she just get tired of waiting for something she thought would never happen?" 

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying she doesn't want to marry Antonio?" 

"No," Ginny said carefully. "I'm saying that Hermione made a decision, a few weeks before she met Antonio that if you didn't make a move soon and sweep her off her feet, she'd give up on you. And you didn't. So she met Antonio and got swept away by him instead." 

Ginny sat back in her chair and fixed a piercing gaze on her brother as he mulled her words over in her head. 

"Do you think she's happy?" he asked finally. 

"For the time being, yes. But do I think she'll stay that way for the rest of her life? I don't know." 

"Why are you saying this to me, when it's Hermione's happiness we're talking about. Why aren't you telling her?" 

"Because it's not my place to say," Ginny replied smoothly. "I'm not the one who is in love with her. I'm not the one who can offer a greater happiness than what she's got" 

Ron sat in silence, thinking about it. Finally he stood sadly. "While I do appreciate what you're saying Ginny, Hermione's a smart girl and I'm sure she knows what she's doing. I'm not about to ruin it for her." 

Turning, he left the room. Ginny sighed as she watched him leave then shook her head. She'd tried.   
  
  


***

Ron stood at the back of the church, watching as Antonio's niece Larissa made her way up the aisle, sprinkling flower petals as when went. 

He turned to Hermione and saw she was biting her lip nervously. 

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, as Parvati and Lavender started walking. 

She gave him nervous smile. "I'm fine. Just nerves, I think. I mean... I'm doing the right thing, aren't I? There's nothing to stop me from marrying Antonio, is there?" 

Ron saw Ginny giving him a very pointed look as she too started walking. Turning back to Hermione, he gave her a forced smile. "Of course not. You'll be fine." 

Hermione gave his arm a little squeeze and Ron felt a little pang go through his heart as they prepared to make their own trip. 

The wedding march started and everyone stood as Ron and Hermione started to walk down the aisle. Ron could see that bloody Antonio at the end of the aisle, smiling widely. 

Each step closer they took was another pang in Ron's heart and he could feel Hermione squeezing his hand tightly. By the time they arrived, he could barely look at Hermione. 

"Dearly beloved..." the priest began, but Ron wasn't listening. He watched as Antonio smiled broadly down at Hermione. She gave him a nervous smile in return. That should be him there, Ron thought bitterly to himself, feeling the pang in his heart getting heavier. 

He was so lost in his thoughts, that he almost missed his cue. 

"Who gives this woman, Hermione, in marriage to this man, Antonio?" 

Ron paused. That was his cue. He just had to say I do then his part in this stupid ceremony was over. 

All eyes were on him as he opened his mouth. 

But nothing came out. 

He heard a slight buzz as people wondered what was happening. Hermione was looking at him quizzically. The priest cleared his throat, then repeated, "Who gives this woman, Hermione, in marriage to this man Antonio." 

Ron took another deep breath. 'Just say it!' He screamed to himself. 

"I..." 

"I do!" Someone hissed from behind him as he heard a slight snicker from somewhere else. 

"I...I can't..." Ron finally managed. 

There was a sudden hush in the audience and Ron could see Ginny out of the corner of his eye, smiling broadly at him. Hermione looked completely baffled while Antonio looked on, confused. 

"What's wrong Ron?" Hermione asked, worried. "Are you alright?" 

"No," Ron said suddenly, feeling rather brave. "I'm not alright. I can't give you away." 

Hermione scrunched up her brow in confusion. "I don't understand..." she said slowly. 

"I can't give you away because I'm in love with you," Ron said quickly, hearing the stunned gasps from the people behind him. 

Hermione stood frozen, her mouth open in shock. 

"Now wait a minute..." Ron heard Antonio say loudly, but Hermione put up a hand to stop him and he stepped back, surprised. 

"Ronald Weasley," she started, a frown on her face. "Are you trying to tell me, after 12 years and numerous opportunities, you've finally decided to profess your love for me **_at my wedding_**?!" 

"Yes." Ron stared at her straight in the eye. "That's exactly what I'm telling you." 

Hermione faltered, as if she had not expected him to say that. She opened and closed her mouth a few times but no sound came out. 

Ron took this as a good sign, and bravado suddenly washed over him. Taking a step closer to Hermione, he said in a whisper. "I love you Hermione. I've always loved you. I love the way you scrunch up your nose when you don't get something. I love the way your hair blows crazily in the wind and the way your eyes light up when you're happy. I love that you're loyal to your friends and tolerant of your enemies. I love that at school you used to take 7 quills, 3 ink bottles and four magical erasers to every class in case you ran out. I love **_you_**." 

Ron took a deep breath and tried to decipher Hermione's reaction. She was staring at him, still, he assumed in shock. Then she gave a slight smile and her cheeks flushed a slight pink. 

Antonio, standing behind her noticed the flushed cheeks and had seemingly decided this conversation was going nowhere that was in his best interest. He stepped smoothly in front of Hermione and turned to address Ron. 

"Look, you've made your point and caused a disturbance for long enough," he said firmly. "Hermione is happy where she is and so if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you'd take her rejection like a man and leave quietly so we can get on with our wedding." 

"No," a small voice whispered behind him and heads swung over to Hermione. "No." 

Antonio looked confused. "No?" he asked 

"No," Hermione repeated firmer now. 

"No to him?" Antonio asked, indicating to Ron. 

"No!" Hermione cried, quite exasperated. "Yes to him!" 

"What!" Antonio shouted at the same time Ron's eyes lit up and he asked, "Yes?" 

"Yes!" Hermione cried, and Ron rushed forward, enveloping her in a huge hug. The gathering of people watching them were still quite unsure as to what had happened but when Ginny stood up and began to clap loudly, others followed suit, starting with Harry and the rest of the Weasleys. 

Antonio began to splutter in indignation, throwing choice swear words at his former fiancé while Fred and George stood to not so gently lead him away. 

Ron and Hermione, meanwhile, were oblivious to the antics of the crowd as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. 

When they broke apart, Ron looked Hermione in the eye. "I love you," he whispered gently, stroking her cheek. "I could never give you away." 

Hermione smiled back at him. "I know," she said softly. "And I'm glad you've finally realised." 

And, with that, she pulled him in for another kiss.


End file.
